Every me, Every you
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Sebastian doit se débarrasser d'un personnage assez collant ... OS cadeau pour Dark Roz ! PS: L'auteur s'excuse à l'avance pour le titre absolument hors sujet.


_Notes de l'auteur __: Petit OS Chandler/Sebastian, que je dédie a ma très chère revieweuse __**Dark Roz**__, alias Soniania, alias mon idole, que je vous recommande vivement d'aller lire, si c'est pas déjà fait. En esperant que ça lui plaise ! Tu remarquera que j'ai aussi fait intervenir ma Sanny chérie ! ;) _

_Disclaimer__ : Enfaîte Dianna Agron et Naya Rivera me harcèlent sexuellement depuis plusieurs moi mais … mais rien du tout, non. Je ne possède rien._

* * *

- Tu va arrêter de me coller oui ? !

Sebastian avait repérer Chandler, qui avait apparemment décidé d'être scotché a lui depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Pour Sebastian, cela n'était qu'un coup d'un soit, mais pour le bond, cela signifiait bien plus. Chandler se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette.

- Comment tu m'a repéré ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu te fout de moi là ? Ta cachette était ridicule mon pote ! Maintenant fout moi la paix.

Sebastian tourna les talons et commença a marcher a grand pas, mais le blond décida tout de même de le suivre.

- J'ai pas été assez clair ? Dit Sebastian après s'être brusquement retourné. Dégage !

- On malmène encore un petit gars la garce de service ?

Sébastian poussa un long soupir en reconnaissant cette voix. Il s'agissait de Santana Lopez.

- Super, marmonna-t-il. Manquait plus que toi pour que ma journée soit vraiment foutue.

- Si t'a cru que c'était un plaisir pour moi de te voir, tu te trompe. C'est qui lui ? Répliqua la latina en désignant Chandler.

- Chandler. C'est Chandler. Il me colle depuis 3 jours. Je croit qu'il est amoureux de moi.

- Enchanté, dit le blond.

- La même. Si tu veut un conseil, évite de coucher avec cette garce. Va savoir s'il va pas te refiler une MST.

Le blond devint littéralement blanc, arrachant un petit rire a la latina.

- J'arrive trop tard, c'est ça hein ?

- Une MST ? Genre le SIDA ? Oh mon Dieu .. J'vais mourir avant même d'avoir connut Broadway … oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …

- Berry ? Berry, c'est toi ? Sors de ce corps !

Sebastian poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de coucher avec ce type ?

- Premièrement, je suis totalement clean, dit-il. Deuxièmement, Broadway, ça craint. Tu me fait penser a Kurt là. Et troisièmement … dégager de ma vue ! Tout les deux !

- Tu change de ton direct ma grosse, sinon j'vais me fâcher et j'peut te garantir que c'est pas jolie à voir, répliqua la latina.

- C'est ça. Allez au revoir.

Il prit la direction opposé a la latina, Chandler toujours sur ses talons. Soit, il n'aurait qu'a le distancer dans ce cas là. Du moins, il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Mais le blond était tenace …

Il suivit Sebastian sur plusieurs mètres, celui-ci se déplaçant presque toujours à pieds, habitude prise à Paris. Il cru un instant l'avoir semer une fois rentrer dans le magasin de musique, mais le blond finit par retrouver sa trace.

- Mais MERDE à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? , soupira Sebastian, exaspéré. J'ai coucher avec toi, et alors ? Ça signifiait que dalle alors lâche moi maintenant !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il s'était promis de ne plus descendre personnes verbalement après l'affaire Karofsky, mais le blond ne sembla pas vexé bien au contraire. Il abordait son grand sourire niais.

- Je veut sortir avec toi, dit le blond. Tu es mon âme sœur, je le sait. Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble. La preuve, j'ai deviné où tu te cachait ! Et je suis sûr qu'avec ton talent, et le mien combiné, on pourrait percer à Broadway sans aucun problèmes !

- Oh putain de merde …

Sebastian prit son visage entre ses mains, a bout de nerfs. C'était trop pour lui cette fois ci.

- C'est un cauchemar. C'est ça ? Ou alors une immense blague ? Oui, c'est ça ! Enfaîte, tu blague ? Putain, dit moi que tu blague !

- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

Sebastian se mit a se cogner sa tête contre le mur le plus proche, sous le regard mi-intrigué mi-choqué, du blond.

- Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour me faire une commotion cérébrale et oublier jusqu'à ton existence.

- Je voit …

Le blond saisit Sebastian par la taille et le recula légèrement du mur.

-Écoute, reprit-il. Boit au moi un café avec moi, et si tu veut que je sorte de ta vie après, je le ferai.

- Tu m'offre l'occasion rêvé d'enfin me débarrasser de toi ?

- Si tu n'est pas convaincu oui.

- Tu sait que ça n'arrivera pas ?

- Faut jamais dire fontaine je boirait pas de ton eau.

Sebastian plongea son regard dans celui de Chandler. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose a perde.

- Ok, ça marche.


End file.
